A New Day, A New Life
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Nova and Sparx has a kid no really .Gibson gets jealous and starts to make something in his lab. scary This story will keep you on your toes with every swist and turn! Rated T for safty! Maybe rated M for blood later on, I got 2 see how mean I get.SHAD
1. Chapter 1

**I said I was going to come back! I lost all my chapters 2 Midnight Red 2 , so I have no idea what I'm going 2 do with it. **

**Hope U like its! LOL! On with the show! (If U know what the city is called please tell me, I 4 got….)**

**Sweet Hot Nights**

A hot day in the city will not keep the Hyper Force down….or will it? All the boys were in the main room while Nova and Jinmay went out to petrol the city.

"I say we should go out to the lake." Said a groggily Chiro.

"I agree with the kid." Sparx said as he sat down with a ice bag over his forehead.

"That sounds like a cool idea!" Said Otto who was on the floor. "Get it. Cool…as in water?"

"Wow. That was so funny Otto that I forgot to laugh." Sparx said.

"Really?" Asked a dumbstruck Chiro.

"No Chiro. He was just joking." Said a sweaty Gibson.

"Don't be party pooper Gibb…" Sparx said before drifting off.

Nova and Jinmay walked in like a zombie on drugs. (I have no idea what that looks like)

"I'm so hot…" Jinmay sighed. They walked over next to the boys who were lazing around. Even Antari.(that's right, Antari is on his silver ass 4 once)

"Maybe we should go to the lake for a while." Antari said to his self. "Team, I guess we could go for awhile." Every one shot up with excitement in their eyes.

"Really? We can go?" Chiro asked with that scary twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, now get out of my sight." Antari said in a grumpy voice.

"Let's go team!!" Every one ran outside and jumped in the cold as ice water. Sparx sat at the edge.

"Should I go in or be a chicken?" He asked his self in a whisper.

Nova looked over her shoulder and saw Sparx sitting there. "Sparx?"

Sparx looked up at the female. "What?"

"Are you coming in?"

"Na, I think I'll stay here and get a suntan or something." He said with a slight smirk.

"Are you ok?" She asked with worry. Sparx smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine babe. I just feel like getting wet, that's all."

Nova jumped out of the water and pecked him on the cheek. "Ok, but don't give your self a heatstroke. Ok?"

Sparx chuckled. "I'll just go take a cold shower." Sparx said as he put his arm around her waist. Nova purred with delight.

"Nova! We have to go dunk Otto!" Jinmay said with a smile. Nova sighed. "You can do that tonight! Come on!"

"Ok, ok! Tonight, k?" Nova asked.

"Like always?" Sparx chuckled. Nova ran off to go dunk Otto while Sparx left to take a shower.

Antari was starting to get a little worried about Otto being under water.

"Otto?" Otto popped out of the water with seaweed allover him.

"Lake monster!" Otto screamed. Otto started to chase the girls around.

Antari sighed. Chiro fond some seaweed and started to wipe Otto with it. Otto ran like hell.

"OMG, OMG!!" Otto cried.

Gibson was putting suntan lotion on while dipping his feet into the water.

After about being in the water for about five hours they all came back in.

"Hyper Force, it's time for bed. In the morning we'll go out to eat." Antari said as he left to his room.

Every one walked to their room and crashed for the night.

Nova opened the door and fell on the bed. Sparx woke from the jolt and looked at his girlfriend. "How was the water?"

"Nice…"

Sparx gave her a pervert smile. "Remember are night?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"How can you almost forget?" Sparx almost shrieked.

"I want to show you something. Come on." She pulled him off the bed and dragged him outside.

"The park?" He asked as they entered.

"No." Nova said as she ran farther into the back. Sparx ran faster, trying to keep up.

"Slow down sweet heart! I can't run as fast as you!" Sparx shouted as he ran into a swarm of bugs.

"That is so wrong." Nova said as she pulled back some small trees. "We're here!" She smiled.

"A pond?" Sparx looked at the small puddle of water with lightning bugs all around the pond. Sparx then saw the moon.

"Wow." He couldn't move as he watched the sight. "This is like something out of a fairytale."

"I know." Nova put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sparx was in heaven. He put his arms around her skinny waist pulled her as close as possible.

Sparx lost balance and fell on Nova. They broke apart panting.

"I love you so much babe." Sparx sighed.

"I know sparky."

_Sweet_, _hot nights._ Sparx thought as he got lost in their embrace.

**Tell me how it was please! R/R ALL!!**

**SHAD:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**A Little To Much Syrup ****2**

Sparx opened his midnight eyes to the sun. He closed them and groaned.

He was in his room with the window open. The cold wind rushed in and tickled his fur.

Sparx rolled over on to his stomach and landed on something…or some one.

"Get off me…" Nova groan in anger.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there babe." Sparx said as he rolled over to his side, but fell on the floor with a hard "Thud" sound. Nova opened her eyes and looked down.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Nova smiled playfully at the male. Sparx smiled back with a wink.

"Just trying to wake up." Nova rolled her eyes and hid under the covers. Sparx climbed back up and jumped on the bed. Nova came back out with the covers around her like a hood.

"Sparx? What you doing? Jumping on the bed is so childish." Nova said in a silky voice. Sparx sat down on the bed and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Her fur shivered in the wind. I made it look just like a golden sea.

"Let's stay in bed forever. We'll just leave the room for food and stuff like that." Sparx smiled.

"You wish." Nova said as she rolled her pretty in pink eyes at the male. Sparx chuckled at her. "Babe, I don't wish. If I was wishing then I would never have you in my arms." Sparx kissed her sweet lips. Their tails wrapped around one another. Sparx grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Nova groaned as he pushed on her lower back with his fingers.

Nova wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back. Sparx landed on his back with Nova on top of him. Sparx broke the kiss and smiled at the golden female.

Braking the couple's factices came a hard knock at the door. Sparx sighed as his girlfriend got up and answered it.

Otto looked in.

"The food is done!" Otto said in his happy/joy voice.

"Thanks, big guy!" Nova said sweetly. Otto ran off to go get his share of food. Nova closed the door and walked over to Sparx.

"I have to go get ready, be a good boy at the table till I get back. K?" Nova kissed Sparx on the cheek.

"I'll try, but I can't promise." Sparx smiled at her. Nova ran off to her room and Sparx watched her.

_I must be the luckiest guy in the whole world. I live with the beast team, I'm a grate pilot, and I have the hottest girlfriend. I got it all to easy. Maybe I should purpose to Nova. The only thing is….well I don't need any kids…well, not till I'm ready. But then again…never mind. Who needs those little accidents?_ _Plus you wont ketch me dead with some snotty brat. _

Sparx sat down at the table and saw the mouthwatering pancakes. Sparx soon spotted Otto looking at the food. Sparx smiled to his self with a evil idea.

"Hey, Otto." Sparx whispered. Otto looked at Sparx with wide eyes.

"You want some food?"

Otto nodded looking at the food.

"It smells really good. I bet it tastes good too."

Otto didn't move.

"I can't wait to sink me teeth into them. All that warm syrup…those fluffy pillows of pancakes…"

"I CAN'S TAKE IT ANY MORE!!" Otto jumped over the table and shoved a bunch in his mouth. Sparx and Chiro fell on the floor laughing. Otto poured the syrup bottle in his mouth.

"I got the eggs-GREAT SCOTT! OTTO, WHAT IN THE NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Gibson screeched and dropped the plate of eggs. This setoff a new round of laughter for the two boys.

"This is to good!" Chiro laughed.

Gibson tried to grab the syrup bottle away from the young monkey, but failed and got syrup all over him.

"Otto, please act your age!" Gibson grabbed a plate and smacked it over Otto's head.

Otto blinked seven times. Otto jumped on Gibson.

"I'm the syrup monster! Fear me!"

"Otto, no!" Gibson screamed at the green not so green any more monkey.

"This is to rich!" Sparx laughed.

10 MINS LATER

Antari dragged Otto out Gibson left to wash up. Sparx looked around.

"Hey kid where's Nova?"

"I do not know." Chiro said.

**Hope U like it! R/R SHAD:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nova is…**

Sparx, Chiro, and Otto walked to Nova's room and stopped at her door. The green monkey and pale boy looked at the red male. Sparx glared at them.

"What?" He asked.

"You go in first." Chiro said as he nudged his head to the door.

"Why do I have to go in first? If she's mad she can eat you guys first."

"Sparx, it's simple. You're her boyfriend." Chiro sighed.

"So"

"She won't kill you first!"

"Fine, but don't-"

"Just go!" Chiro and Otto yelled at the same time.

"I'm going!" Sparx ran in and closed the door behind him.

The room was dark and hard to see, but Sparx made out a shadow on the bed. Sparx turned on the lights to find Nova sitting on the bed hugging her knees looking sad.

"Nova? You ok?"

Nova nodded her head. Sparx saw something she was holding in her hand. He couldn't see it very well, but he had a bad feeling about this. Sparx sat on the next to her.

"You don't look well, maybe you should lay down." Sparx hugged her and started stroking her cheek.

"Sparx…I need to tell you something." Nova whispered. Sparx looked down at her.

"What? You ok? Are you hurt? Did something happen while I was-"

"Sparx, it's not that. It's something…well…" Nova gave Sparx the thing she had in her hand. Sparx stared in shock as it was a pregnancy test thing. And on it was a little red plus singe. Sparx's grip on Nova loosened.

"I-is this for real?" Sparx breathed. Nova nodded a yes.

"I'm so sorry…I-I tried not to, but…"

"Nova, I'm going to be a father. And you a mother…" Sparx's smile was almost to his eyes. Nova looked up at him like he was crazy.

"But we're not ready for anything like this!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! We're going to have a child….one of are own!" Sparx picked her up and hugged her tight. Nova was dazed.

"You mean you wanted a kid? One of are own?" Nova asked surprised.

"Yes, but I thought you would slap me and say I'm a crazy ass!" Sparx kissed Nova over and over again.

"I'm going to go tell everyone! Hold on, how many months are you on?"

"What?""How many?"

"Three I think."

Sparx ran out of the room and Nova sat there thinking about the name mother and if it was a boy or girl and why didn't Sparx just ask? Nova was kind of scared about the birth and what could go wrong.

Sparx tolled everyone and Gibson wanted to check on it, Otto wanted to feel it kick, Antari was not surprised, Chiro wanted to play video games with it, Jinmay wanted to buy it clothes and stuff, Sparx was worried sick about her and the baby 24/7, and she just wanted to relax.

After six months went by Nova looked like…well her belly was out there and Otto always wanted to feel it kick. Sparx slept in the same room with her. He thought the baby might try to escape in the middle of the night.

Well he was right.

"Nova don't hurt your self trying to get out." Sparx ran over to Nova and helped her get out of her chair.

"Stop worrying so much. I can get in and out and walk around just fine by myself." Nova said as she walked to her tube to go to bed.

"Night Nova, Sparx, baby!" Otto yelled from the bathroom.

"Night" Sparx said as he chased after Nova. Everyone mumbled a night or something, but I think there was the word whatever. Heard by Gibson.

Sparx opened the door for Nova as she jumped on her bed and laid down. Sparx laid down next to her.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"I'm going to be bruised for life." Nova sighed. Sparx chuckled.

"So he's been given you a hard time?"

Nova nodded and fell asleep.

**Sometime around 12:00 A.M **

Nova's eyes shot open. She looked over next to her.

"Sparx. Sparx get up." She huffed.

"W-what?" Sparx asked as he looked at the clock next to him. "It's twelve in the morning."

"Sparx the baby is coming!" Nova almost shouted. Sparx was wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Sparx…go get Gibson! My water just broke!"

"Don't go anywhere ok?" Sparx yelled as he ran out of the room. Nova rolled her eyes.

**Sometime in the morning outside of the lab**

Sparx walked back and forth with Otto and Chiro playing video games while Jinmay sat there almost bouncing in the chair. Nova's screams were heard from the other room. Sparx hoped that everything would go good.

Nova's screams stopped and a baby's cry was soon heard.

Sparx looked up and ran through the door as soon as Gibson opened it.

"Now Sparx-" Gibson started, but Sparx ignored and soon found Nova holding a pink blanket.

"I thought it was a boy." Sparx mumbled. Nova laughed.

"It is, Gibson didn't have a blue or green." Nova rubbed her nose on the baby's nose. Sparx looked down at the baby boy. Red fur with a yellow strip going down from his head to his muzzle with the cutest dark pink eyes.

"My god…he's perfect." Sparx breathed. Nova smiled down at the baby.

"What should we call him?" Nova asked.

"Stripy"

Nova rolled her eyes and said no.

"Naoko, Zac, Jinx, Leon, Roxes, Tore, Jak, Hethran, Kordresskisstryacore?"

"WTF" Nova said as she looked at him. "I like Jinx."

"Me to." Sparx sighed as he looked at the baby.

Gibson looked at the baby as Jinx gave everyone a angel soft smile. Everyone that night said good night and had a one-of-a-kind-day.

Just as everyone went to bed Gibson walked over to another part of his room and uncovered a tube. Inside the tube was a baby monkey. She was orange with pretty pale pink eyes.

"My daughter. Naomi." Gibson whispered. As he said her name she opened her eyes for the first time.

**XxXxXxXx**

Naomi and Jinx are my OC's. A LOT more of them in the story. THANX


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends 4 Life**

3 YEARS LATER

"Hey! Get back here you bad monkey breath!" Jinx yelped at his friend Naomi. Naomi ran down the hall of the Super Robot with Jinx hot on her heels.

"You can't get me!" Naomi laughed as she turned the corner to sharp and ran right into Otto. Otto fell on his back and dropped the new video game he just got.

"Oops!" Naomi said and picked up the game and handed it back to Otto.

"I'm really sorry Otto. We were playing tag and I was running to fast." Naomi said as Otto got up.

"What did your father say about running in the robot?" Otto asked.

"Never ever run in the robot unless you are trying to run from a stranger or your daddy says we have to take a bath." Naomi smiled.

"Yes, but…wait did you say-" Otto looked around. "Naomi? Where did she go?" Otto shrugged and walked off to go play his game.

"Slow is your middle name!" Naomi laughed as she tripped over her self. Naomi looked up with tears in her eyes. Jinx started to panic.

"Ow…" She started to cry harder.

"Don't cry! Please don't ! I'll go get daddy!" Jinx ran off to find his daddy.

"Where's Jinx?" Sparx asked his girlfriend as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's playing with Naomi some where." Nova said as Jinx came into the kitchen panting.

"Jinx, what did we tell you about running in the robot?" Sparx sighed.

"No!(pant) Naomi is hurt!(pant)She fell and(pant)" Jinx fell over panting.

"Wait, Naomi is hurt? Jinx, where is she?" Sparx asked his son.

"Down the hall!" Jinx pointed. Sparx ran off to get Naomi and Nova picked up Jinx.

"Jinx? How did Naomi get hurt again?" Nova asked.

"She fell. She tripped over her self just like the klutz she is." Jinx laughed. Nova rolled her eyes.

Sparx came back with Naomi in his arms. She had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Naomi fell and skinned her knee. She'll be fine." Sparx sat her down on the table. Nova got some Band-Aids and some kind of ointment.

"Hold still till I get the band-aid on." Nova said as the put some of the white cream on. Then Gibson walked in to get him a snack when he flipped out.

"Great Scott! What happened!?" Gibson looked at his sniffling daughter. "Are you ok?" Gibson cooed.

"Yes, Nova helped me put on a sparkly pink band-aid." Naomi giggled.

The two kids ran off to continue their game of tag.

"No running!" All three parents yelled.

"Just like that. You put a band-aid on a kid and their whole world is better!" Sparx chuckled.

"To bad it doesn't work for you." Nova sighed. Sparx crossed his arms.

Naomi and Jinx were playing in his room. You know, jumping on the bed, throwing pillows, wrestling on the floor. Naomi yawned as she laid on the floor. Jinx laid his head on Naomi's shoulder and Naomi laid her head on her arm.

The two fell asleep as soon as they laid down. Sparx peeked in.

"Cute" Sparx chuckled to his self. Sparx turned on a nightlight and closed the door.

Jinx opened one eye and smiled at Naomi.

**XxXxxXxX**

**That chapter is dedicated to Michal Jackson! NO REALLY **

**He died 6/25/09 at age 50. **

**Please RndR!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I might change the name of the story, sorry! **

**Where The Cookie Crumbs Fall**

F A couple of years later

Y Jinx and Naomi are now strong teens.

I But sadly they still act like kids…

Jinx was sitting on the couch with his father (Sparx)next to him. They were watching TV with Otto and Chiro on the floor playing UNO. Sparx flipped through the channels and soon got board.

"Could we please stay at one thing?" Jinx asked with a sigh.

"There's nothing good on." Sparx said as he gave Jinx the remote to the TV. Sparx got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nova, Naomi, and Jinmay were all in the kitchen making dinner, well not Nova. (She isn't a good cook)

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were with the boys watching TV or something." Nova asked as she sat down on his lap. Sparx smiled and wrapped his arms around Nova's skinny waist.

"I was, but there was nothing on TV and UNO is too boring." Sparx laid his head on Nova's shoulder.

"What you making for dinner? Chicken?" Sparx asked.

"Nope! It's Jinmay's special. You guys will love it!" Jinmay smiled. Naomi added some green peppers by dropping a bunch in the pot. Naomi's nose started to itch so she scratched it.

"Oh, oh, it burn!" Naomi said as she washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face. Nova was snickering and Jinmay rolled her eyes with a smile. Jinx walked in and took a smell of the food.

"Sweet! We get chicken!" Jinx said as his mouth watered. Jinmay sighed and went back to cooking. Naomi who had her head in the sink looked up and her face was all wet. Jinx looked at her and went all wide eyed.

"Who drowned the cat?" He asked as he sat down at the table. Sparx started to laugh at the joke, but Nova elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Sparx yelped.

"You are such a childe." Nova sighed.

"But you love me for it! I must be a lucky monkey for someone like you to fall for someone like me." Sparx said and gave her his cocky smile. Nova rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Yes! Its done! I think I finally got it right!" Jinmay almost yelled it out to the world.

"What was that about the 'finally got it right' thing?" Jinx asked as he cocked his head. Naomi looked at him when he did this and she felt like she might fate.

_He was so cute when he did that!_

Why did she think that?

_Ok, I need help. I just thought Jinx was hot. No, I mean cute. Now I'm calling him hot? I need a therapies or something._

Naomi walked out of the room and walked into her room. She had to share a room with Jinx because there was no other rooms that were open. The room had stuff animals and books allover the place on one side. The other side had posters of bands on the walls and video games scattered around.

Naomi walked into their bathroom and got ready for a shower. Jinx's stuff was all over the place. She picked up his body spray and looked around to see if she was alone. She took of the cap and smelled it.

_It smells just like him…_

_I wish I could smell him forever._

She smelled the spicy cinnamon again.

"Keep doing that and you might get higher then a kite." Jinx laughed as he leaned on the wall. Naomi almost dropped the bottle. She sat it down and glared at him.

"There's this new thing. It's called knocking! Ever heard of it?!" She almost yelled.

"The door was open!" Jinx smiled.

"What happen if I was taking a shower?" Naomi asked. Jinx whined and clenched his jaw. Jinx's smile disappeared and he gave her a glare.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't give me wrong images. It makes me….you know." Jinx whispered.

_OMG, that pervert. I should kick him in the balls._

Naomi glared at him.

"I didn't say-"

"Jinx, Naomi! Dinner is ready!" Sparx yelled. Jinx sighed and ran out of the room. Naomi didn't follow him. She closed the door and grabbed his body spray stuff and dumped it down the toilet. The smell tickled her nose and she sneezed.

_Stupid pervert…_

She thought as she got ready for her shower. The smell was strong and toxic in the small room. Naomi jumped in the shower and started washing her fur with a fruity smell of oranges and peaches. Naomi started to feel light headed and dizzy.

_Maybe I should get out…_

Naomi grabbed the shower curtains and fell back into the shower with half of the curtain down on her.

_Help…._

She thought as she laid there in the water as she fell to a dizzy sleep.

**At the dinner table **

Everyone was eating and talking. Gibson looked around.

"Naomi should be out the shower by now." He said in a worried voice. Sparx rolled his eyes and looked at Jinx.

"What?"

"Go get your girlfriend, kid." Sparx said as he stuffed his face with food. Jinx's face heated up and turned a bright red.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Jinx yelped.

"That's what they all say…" Sparx sighed. Jinx got up and walked into their room. The shower was still going. Jinx got closer to the door and backed up.

_Holy shit! What is that god forbidden smell?!_

Jinx held his breath and opened the door. All hell had broke lose in there.

Water was everywhere and the smell was too strong to tell what it was. There was steam allover the place and Nomi was laying on the floor. Jinx grabbed her and ran out.

He laid her on his bed because the smell took over her side of the room. Jinx coughed and tried to ketch his breath. He shook Naomi's wet body.

"Naomi! Get up! C'mon, get your fuzzy, orange, butt up!!" Jinx shook her again, but harder. "Please! Naomi I can't lose you! I need you…" Jinx hugged her tight to his body. He put his head on hers. He stroke her cheek and kissed her forehead. He started to get wet from her fur.

"Get up, please. I need you. I'll be nicer to you if you get up." Jinx whispered and looked into her eyes. Naomi's eyes opened to be greeted by a pair of dark pink eyes staring into hers.

"Jinx…" She whispered as he pulled her face closer to his.

"Yes?" He whispered. Their faces were so close that Jinx could smell her honey sweet breath. Naomi then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Jinx then glared at her and dropped her on the floor.

"WTF!?" Jinx yelled. "That hurt! Is that what I get for saving your life!?" Jinx was pissed. Just then everyone came into the room.

"You were trying to take advantage of me!" She screamed.

"You whore! Who would want to take advantage of a un-cute girl like you!?" Jinx screamed at her.

"Don't…EVER CALL ME A WHORE AGAIN!!" She kneed him right between the legs. Jinx fell over on the floor in pain.

"Oh god, I-I think one popped!" Jinx rolled around on the floor.

Everyone looked at the two monkeys. Sparx ran over to his son and helped him up.

"Don't worry kid. Just sit down and fight through this one." Sparx turned to Naomi. "What the hell were you thinking?! Hitting a guy between the legs?"

Nova went into total defense mode. She pushed Sparx back and was standing in front on Naomi.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Nova yelled at her boyfriend. Sparx looked at Nova. "Nova? Did you see what she did to him? Are you blind?!" Sparx's hands turned into fists. Nova turned to Naomi.

"Go into my room. I'll meet you there in a minute." Nova said and Naomi nodded a yes.

"Nova…face me…" Sparx spoke through clenched teeth with stone cold eyes. Nova turned and the unbelievable happened. Sparx punched her in the face. Nova was on the floor holding her nose. She opened her hands and blood was all over her. She got up and slapped Sparx on the face with her bloody hand.

Sparx looked at her and his eyes softened to their normal look.

"Nova…I'm so sorry…I…" Sparx wanted to die right there or disappear. Nova grabbed Naomi they left the room. Gibson was stunned from what his daughter did. Everyone was to shocked about what happened, but thank god for Antari. He cleared his throat and cleared everyone out.

"Sparx, Jinx, stay. I need to talk to both of you." Antari said in a calm way. Sparx and Jinx sat down on the bed and looked down.

"I think we need to get away for awhile." Antari looked at them. "You know, clear your mind and get out of the city for awhile." Sparx and Jinx looked at each other.

"What do you mean? Leave the city?" Sparx asked.

"Well there's no more Skeleton King or trouble, so yes that's what I'm saying." Antari said matter-of-fact way.

"So you want the team to move?" Jinx asked. Antari rolled his eyes.

"Not move, but leave for a while like a vacation or getaway for a few months or something." Antari gave them a smile. Sparx was a little worried about this.

"There's this place, it's a nice little house. It has a pool and a game room. A nice big kitchen and living room. There are two bathrooms and seven bedrooms with a nice library."

"You call that small?" Jinx asked wide eyed.

"Yes and it might help you two get back with your girlfriends. Just spend some time with them and say your sorry only once or they will get mad and beat the crap out of you."

"How do you know all of this?" Sparx asked with shock in his voice.

"I read a book once about girls and their feelings…" Antari sighed. Jinx looked at him.

"Where did you find this book?"

"That doesn't mater right now. At this house there is a hot tube you guys can use." Antari smiled again.

"So what, you trying to get us back together or something?" Sparx asked.

"Are you some matchmaker? Antari you dog!" Jinx laughed.

"Well I did read this book once about matchmaking. It was very intrusting." Antari sighed again. There was a long silence in the room for a while.

"So when can we go?" Jinx asked.

"I'll announced it tonight and leave in the morning. How dose that sound?" Antari asked.

"Great! I'll have Nova in my arms again in no time!" Sparx said in a happy voice.

So that night everyone heard that they will all be living in the morning to a nice house in the woods. Everyone packed up and fell asleep. Well Sparx and Jinx slept out in the TV room. Sparx got the couch and Jinx got the floor. Nova and Naomi slept in Nova's room.

"Why would he want to take advantage of me like that?" Asked Naomi sadly.

"Did he rape you or touch you anywhere?"

"No"

"Then you should say sorry to him first." Nova sighed as she got ready for bed.

"Bite me." Naomi whispered.

"I herd you." Nova said as she jumped into bed.

"G'night" Nova sighed.

"Night" Naomi said before hearing someone get up and leave by the door.

**XXxXxXxxXxXx**

**Was it good or bad? Please, I need to know so I can go on with the story or just finish it. RndR **


End file.
